The present invention relates to a multi-aperture imaging device and to a method of producing same. The present invention further relates to a portable device comprising a multi-aperture imaging device. The present invention further relates to a multi-aperture imaging system comprising a linear channel arrangement and a translationally moved deflecting mirror.
Conventional cameras transmit the total field of view within one channel and are limited in terms of their miniaturization. In smartphones, two cameras are employed which are oriented in and counter to the direction of the surface normal of the display.
A requirement placed upon devices comprising multi-aperture imaging devices consists in degrees of freedom with regard to their design, which also results in requirements placed upon cameras with regard to their miniaturization, in particular in terms of achieving a small installation height.
Therefore, what would be desirable is a concept for multi-aperture imaging devices which enables miniaturization of same, so that degrees of freedom are obtained for devices which include the multi-aperture imaging devices.